disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Hook
Captain James Hook is the villain of Peter Pan. The captain of a crew of pirates, James Hook has long since abandoned sailing the high seas in favor of having revenge on Peter Pan, who cut off Hook's hand and fed it to the Crocodile, considering it a playful prank. Ever since swallowing the captain's hand, the Crocodile has developed a taste for Hook, and is costant pursuit of the remainder of the pirate's body. While a worthy opponent for Peter Pan, Hook is destined to fail, sometimes because of Pan's ability to fly, and often through the bumbling actions of his bo'sun, Mr. Smee, who is unquestioningly faithful to the captain, but is incompetent and dim-witted. Hook invariably ends up fleeing for his life from the Crocodile, of whom he is understandably terrified. Hook's frustrations are understandible; he lost a hand to his opponent, is constantly persued by the Crocodile, and cannot fly. These factors arguably make him the most sympathetic Disney Villain, and one of the most popular. His antics with the crocodile are considered by many to be the funniest animated scenes ever created by DisneyFrank Thomas and Ollie Johnston, "The Disney Villain". =Behind the Scenes= Captain James Hook was voiced by Hans Conried and animated by Frank Thomas. Hook's scenes with the Crocodile were animated by Wolfgang Reitherman. Personality Captain Hook acts as a a cowardly villain. Due to this he is made a fool of quite often. Despite this he is still a very feared character. He is menacing and murderous. In the film he shot and killed one of his crew members because of his singing. Due to this he is one of Disney's most popular and famous villains. Character Development At the beginning of the story development stage for Peter Pan, the story department wrote an analysis of Captain Hook for the film, suggesting that he be a fop, but mean to the point of being murderous; one of the directors, however, imagined him as a 'complete heavy', considering any foppish traits to distract the audience from his villainy. The character was only completely pinpointed long into the animation stage, as it proved difficult to create a menacing villain whose character would not be diminished by the scenes with the Crocodile. Eventually, the character settled on was a black-hearted man who tried to put on airs and pretended to be a gentleman of good taste and style. It was realised that Hook would become likeable to the audience, and, as a consequence, it was decided that the character should not be killed in the film: :"Maybe with the crocodile and Hook - the crocodile is waiting for him - then have a funny chase - the last you see is Hook going like hell. That's better than having him get caught... the audience will get to liking Hook and they won't want to see him killed" - Walt Disney, in a story meeting Design and Animation It is rumoured that Captain Hook's appearance is based on that of his animator, Frank Thomas. Actor Hans Conried not only provided Hook's gravelly voice but also performed extensive live-action reference for the character. Kathryn Beaumont, who voiced and performed live-action reference for Wendy Darling, enjoyed working with him, admiring his ability to be both comical and marvellously evil at the same time[http://kathrynbeaumont.com/ Peter Pan as a Pal]. Disney Parks Captain Hook is a common character at Disney parks around the world and is a very common character. He is seen in many shows and parades and is a meetable character. He is usually seen with Mr. Smee. Fantasmic In the Disneyland Fantasmic Captain Hook is one of the villains called to destroy Mickey Mouse along with many other popular Disney villians. He is seen dueling Peter Pan in a segment along with Wendy, Smee, Tinkerbell and Tick Tock Croc. Kingdom Hearts Series Captain Hook is a major Disney Character in the Kingdom Hearts Series and main antagonist in his home world Neverland. His primary goal in the game is to destroy Peter Pan Disney TV Specials *''Mickey Mouse's House of Villains'': Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, his Pirates and Tick Tock Crocodile. =Trivia= *Hans Conried also provided voice and live-action-reference for George Darling, remaining faithful to the theatrical tradition that Captain Hook and George Darling be portrayed by the same actor. *Captain hook was also used as a reference to jon silver in Treasure Planet, for his robotic arm. * *Captain hook's outfit was a red coat a pink shirt write cravat and a red sash and perople pants and long cray shocks and a perople hats. =References= Category: Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Disney's Greatest Villains characters Category:Characters with Mickey's House of Villains Category:Disney characters Category:Disney All Stars Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks